EricaAllison Fanfic: Raving For You
by insomatic-studios
Summary: Erica and Allison finally get the chance to express their feelings for each other. Please review if you read!
1. Chapter 1

Erica sat in the club, lights flashed every few seconds, revealing facing and moving bodies. Her eyes searched the crowd, trying to find someone recognizable. Derek had drug her and her and Issac to the "underground" rave that wasn't so underground, and Issac had disappeared within seconds. He was overly obsessed with hunting the Kanima and Erica was overly tired of hearing about it. Scott and Allison were supposed to be here soon as well. Erica definitely had a body to show off now, but she felt strangely estranged from the world tonight, and wanted to save the action for Allison. Feeling agitated, Erica stood up and walked to the entrance, where she bumped straight into Allison.

"Thank God you're finally here," she stated immediately, "I've had to watch Jackson lurk in the crowd for hours."

"Sorry that my life doesn't revolve around you," Allison replied, "Now let's go find him."

They both walked into the mass of swaying people, Erica's werewolf senses led her straight to where Jackson was standing.

"Hey Jackson," she whispered in his ear, "Wanna have some fun?"

Allison stood nearby, observing the talk. Her stomach lurched when Erica began dancing around Jackson.

"I know _exactly_ what you are trying to do," Jackson acknowledged through gritted teeth. He lifted his hands to Erica's arms and extracted his claws, sinking them deep into her skin. She cried out in pain as he drug them down her limbs, drawing blood.

Allison, sensing her distress, pushed her way through the audience until she reached Erica. She grabbed her waist and yanked her away from Jackson, who shot her a menacing look. "Let's dance," she exclaimed, throwing herself in front of Erica.

Their bodies began moving rhythmically together and Erica could feel the heat radiating between them. Allison rested her hands above her head and Erica began running her hands all over her stomach, grinding the front of her body against Allison's backside. A tingling sensation shot through Allison's abdomen when their bodies touched; Erica sensed her arousal and grinned, turning to face her. They brushed chests and Erica wrapped her arms around Allison's neck, jerking her even closer. She felt Allison's hot breath of her neckline for a moment before she pushed her away abruptly.

"He's gone," she shouted in her ear, "we don't have to put on a show anymore."

"Was it really a show?" Erica asked, watching Allison's gaze avoid her all together. "Are you any chance bi-polar?" The blonde enquired.

"What?" Allison responded with surprise.

"Well one minute you're acting like I'm not even here, and the next you're dry humping me in front of everyone."

Allison blushed at Erica's words, "No, I'm not bi-polar," she practically said to herself. Her eyes fell on Erica's arm; it was still bleeding an inconsiderable amount. Erica's stare fell their as well. "Are you going to do something about that?" she asked.

"Not really," Erica replied, "I figured I'd just wait until it heals."

"But it's not healing."

"It will," she yelled unsurely over the music.

"Why don't you come home with me. I could fix it up real quick for you."

"What about your parents? Aren't they like, you know, hunters?"

"They aren't home," she encouraged, pulling on Erica's arm.

"Whatever," Erica countered.

They left hand in hand, not even bothering to see if Jackson was looking.

Allison drove fast and they arrived at her house in fifteen minutes; the car ride was painfully quiet. They both headed inside, Erica following closely behind Allison. She led her up to her room; flipping on her lamp she turned to face Erica.

"Wait here," she instructed, leaving Erica alone for a moment. She returned with cotton balls and rubbing alcohol. Allison unscrewed the cap, dabbing a cotton ball with the alcohol she rubbed it on Erica's arm, making her wince. "Why hasn't this healed yet?"

"Something about the Kanima's venom," Erica stated.

Allison threw the cotton ball on her dresser and swiveled to face Erica. She looked her up and down a few times, "Wow," she giggled.

"What?" Erica said defensively.

"You have beautiful eyes."

"I have beautiful everything," Erica sneered in return.

Allison stared at the ground; she gently pushed herself closer to the blonde, keeping a firm grip on her waist. She looked her in the eyes again, wishing she hadn't; they had a gravitational pull. Their lips met, gradually evolving into a kiss of passion. Erica tugged on the brunette's lower lip, drawing a low moan from her throat. Allison moved her hands to the back on Erica's neck, thrusting her up against the wall and luring her back to her mouth roughly. She shoved her tongue down the blonde's moist cavern and Erica was surprised; she thought she'd be the one to take that bold step. Even though she was thoroughly enjoying the moment, Erica's conscience caught up to reality. She placed her hands on the brunette's shoulders, nudging her back softly.

"What are you doing?"

"Showing you exactly how beautiful I think you are," Allison whispered slyly.

Erica couldn't resist her any longer; she sealed their lips again, sighing with relief. Before she could even savor them again, Allison pulled away, watching Erica.

"I'm sorry," she said, shaking her head, "that was the wrong thing to do."

"Well if you're going to do the wrong things, do them right," Erica responded, pushing Allison on her bed a little harder than intended. She collapsed on top of her, kissing her again.

This time, Allison accepted her physique over her body and whined as Erica peeled up her shirt a little, caressing her stomach. Their chests touched each other ever so slightly and a grumble escaped Erica's mouth.

Allison guided Erica's lips to her neck, and she grazed it coarsely with her tongue, leading it in a straight line down in between her breasts. "You growled at me," Allison teased. She rubbed her hands along Erica's spine before maneuvering her shirt over head. Erica's body glistened with sweat and the necklace she wore dangled in between them, ticking Allison's skin. Allison wriggled free of her top and then proceeded to assist Erica in taking off her jean shorts. Their breaths mingled for a moment as Erica slid free of her close fitting skirt. They stared at each other for a second before flipping positions; Allison braced herself on her elbows above Erica.

"I like you better on top," Erica breathed before wrenching their lips together another time. She whimpered as Allison began ploying her hands all over her body, massaging her legs and arms.

"Why do I want you do bad?" Allison groaned, running her fingers through the blonde's hair.

"I believe that's called lust sweetheart," Erica replied, wrapping her legs around Allison's torso.

Allison chuckled and kissed Erica's collarbone. She let all of her weight down on her as her hands ran up Erica's arms, entwining their fingers. After a moment Erica slid one of her hands free and played with Allison's hair. They lay in each other's presence, feeling each other breathe heavily. Allison then locked their lips again, tracing Erica's lips with her tongue provocatively. The sound of tires scraping against the concrete filled Erica's ears.

"Shit," she muttered, abandoning their kiss.

"What is it?"

"Your parents are home," Erica answered, propelling Allison off of her body. In a flash she had pulled on her skirt and shirt. Her hair was messy when she turned to Allison, "We should do this again sometime," she smiled, "It was fun." She leaned in a pecked Allison on the lips one last time before running to the window and climbing out.

Allison stood in astonishment, searching for the taste of Erica's lips on hers. She slowly pulled on her clothes, just before her mom and dad entered her room. Their eyes wandered over her face, as if they could tell she been doing something wrong, but Mrs. Argent smiled sweetly.

"What have you been up to honey?" She asked innocently.

"I've been studying all night," Allison replied, biting her lips. She could definitely still taste Erica's luscious lips on hers and she brought her hands to her mouth, covering a grin. They tasted good.


	2. In The Dark

"She's been watching you all day," Lydia whispered, shoving a huge textbook into an already crammed locker.

"What? Who?" Allison stammered.

"Erica, of course," Lydia retaliated.

Allison looked behind her and saw none other than Erica a few feet away. She leaned against a locker, eying Allison viciously. A black leather jacket hung off her body, unveiling a white lacey undershirt. The jeans she wore were ripped all the way up her legs, and the renowned cheetah print heels were on her feet. She waved shyly and Erica replied with an alluring wink. Allison turned to face Lydia again.

"Is there something I'm missing?" she asked bewildered.

Before Allison could answer she felt a gust of wind behind her. She twirled to see Erica smiling beside her.

"Hello Allison," she purred, her lips parted, over flowing with seduction. Her hand brushed Allison's arm lightly; she was at least a head taller than her with heels on. "When can we," she said, pausing to make sure her words came out carefully, "when can we get together again?"

"Tonight would be perfect," Allison replied, leaning closer to Erica. Without considering what she was about to do, she leaned forward on her toes and quickly pecked Erica on the lips.

The hallways immediately fell silent; all eyes must have been on them. Actually, all eyes always seemed to be on Erica anyway. Erica grinned wickedly, making Allison smile as well. She pressed her up against the lockers for a moment, "I guess I'll see you tonight then," Erica breathed before turning to strut down the hallway, her heels clicked on the linoleum floor. Most of the student resumed what they were doing, although a few jealous boys continued to stare at Allison. She spun to see Lydia again, her smile instantly disappearing. Lydia's eyes were wide and her mouth hung open, she stared at Allison for a moment before speaking.

"Um…..is there something you want, correction, need to tell me?"

Allison blushed, "Give me a minute to explain."

"I'm thinking you're going to need longer than a minute to explain things," Lydia replied, shutting her locker.

"You're right," Allison said, heading towards the doors, Lydia followed obediently, "I'll tell you everything on the way home."

Allison felt refreshed as she climbed out of the shower. Today had been exciting, yet nerve-racking. Lydia accepted with hesitation that she was seeing Erica, and she attentively explained that there were no feelings towards her whatsoever. She wrapped a towel around her wet body and opened the door, letting the steam escape the bathroom.

"Wow," a familiar voice said, making Allison jump. She turned to face the blonde lying comfortably on her bed, "I think that's my favorite outfit of yours."

"What the hell are you doing here?" Allison shrieked.

"You told me to come tonight," Erica stated, not hiding the fact that she was looking Allison up and down.

Allison reached to hold her towel, even though it was tied snugly on her body. "When I said tonight, I meant, like, you know, one am." She noticed Erica had taken off her jacket and was only wearing the lacey shirt. It uncovered a sexy red bra. She walked to her drawers and shifted through some clothes to toss on. Allison grabbed everything she needed and retreated to the bathroom, throwing it all on.

"You know I'm just going to have to take your clothes right back off," Erica taunted from the other room.

"Would you keep it down, my parents are home!"

"Oh, they decided to stay in," she said as Allison walked out of the bathroom, "that makes it all the more fun."

"Well it won't be very fun when I have to explain to my parents why I'm making out with a _girl werewolf_ in my bedroom."

"Oh so there will be making out involved?" Erica sneered, flashing a brilliant smile.

"Just go turn the lights off; I'm supposed to be sleeping."

Erica hopped off her bed and walked to the door, shutting it as quietly as possible. "What can we do for an hour in the dark," she questioned with a laugh as her fingers caressed the lights switch off; Allison's room went dark.

It was pitch black and Allison strained her eyes to see. Erica's shadowy shillouete appeared in front of her, she stood close enough so that her warm breath swallowed Allison's lips when she spoke, "So," she whispered, running her hands under Allison's loose shirt, "how did Lydia take to us kissing on the hallway, or rather, you kissing me in the hallway?"

"It took a moment for her to warm up to the idea that we were together," Allison chuckled, "But she's okay with it now."

Erica forced her lips upon Allison's, softly pushing her up against the wall. Their kiss suddenly turned harsh, Erica slammed their bodies together, drawing a throaty moan from Allison. She shuddered in Erica's arms when their hips touched and she heard a loud rip as Erica released unintentional claws on her shirt.

"Whoopsie," she muttered, swiveling to guide Allison to her bed. Allison plopped down and Erica climbed on her lap, sliding her baggy shorts down to her ankles. Her movements were jerky and apprehensive, unlike the night before.

Allison placed her hands on her shoulders and gently eased her away from her mouth, "What's wrong?" she questioned, still barely able to make out her features.

"Nothing."

"Well be gentle," Allison said, the exact moment Erica clawed the rest of her shirt off her body.

"Sorry," she sighed, leaning back, "Now that we're official, and everyone knows, I just want to make sure everything is….perfect."

"It already is perfect," Allison chimed. She rested her forehead on Erica's and tenderly removed her lacey shirt and jeans. She leaned back, inviting Erica on top of her. Her eyes had finally adjusted to the dim lighting and she stared at Erica, taking in her enthralling figure.

Erica tangled her perfectly manicured fingers in Allison's auburn hair and sealed their lips lightly, running her tongue over her mouth. Their hands began to search each other furiously, never unlocking each other's grasp. Allison appreciated Erica's light touch; her hands ran over her toned stomach. She led them in a straight path down, tugging lightly on the hem of her underwear. She gasped and quickly switched positions. Erica's netted bra tickled Allison as she pulled her even closer, holding her tight against her body. Allison's back arched and she had to bite her lip to keep from crying out. She rested her head on Erica's shoulder and Erica did the same.

"I like this," Erica panted.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…I like us," she said, nibbling the bottom of Allison's ear, "right now. I don't care what anyone else thinks."

Allison leaned over and kissed her intricately on the lips, "Yes, it's perfect," She agreed. Her lips traveled to Erica's neck, she ran her tongue to her shoulders and kissed them lightly. They flipped positions again quickly; Allison cradled Erica's head to her chest as they continued covering each other in insolence. Both of their bodies buzzed with anticipation, they shuddered at each other's touch. Erica continued kissing Allison, their mouths were moist with saliva and she unexpectedly but down on her lip. "Wow," Allison gaped, "You really take the whole she-wolf thing seriously don't you."

Erica managed a laugh, she sat up and Allison followed; they both attempted to catch their breath. Allison brushed a few stray curls behind Erica's neck; she held them their lightly, feeling the hot skin on her back. "What is this from?" she asked, touching a raised scar on her shoulder.

"It's where Derek bit me," Erica replied in a huskier voice.

Allison ran her hands over it a few times, feeling where each individual tooth had made a deep laceration. She leaned forward and kissed her neck a few times before sitting up to talk. "What about my parents?"

Erica's eyebrows furrowed together, "I'll be gone by the time you wake up."

"Please," Allison said, letting go of her hair; she watched it fall back down over her shoulders, "Just stay until I fall asleep. I like having you here."

"Of course," Erica answered, lying down on the bed sheets. Allison joined, collapsing beside her. She leaned forward and kissed her forehead, "Go to sleep," she whispered, "You'll need it for tomorrow."

"Oh, and you won't?" Allison returned, entwining their hands together.

"I'm a werewolf; I don't need much of anything."

As instructed, Allison shut her eyes and snuggled close to Erica. She felt an earnest hand wrap around her lower back, bringing her closer. Before she knew it, her eyes were heavy and she fell asleep.

She shot up, trying desperately to adjust her eyes quickly. It was still dark and her clock read 4:00am. She exhaled slowly, pulling her knotty hair back. Allison was still in her underwear and bra but she had been moved under the covers; she figure Erica thought she would get cold. She wasn't a werewolf, after all. Her hand fell to the sheets where Erica lay last night; they were cold and Allison sighed again. Just as she promised, she was gone.


	3. The Forbidden Fruit Tastes The Sweetest

They had been together six months. After a month, Allison stopped blushing and after three they began kissing each other outside of school. At five her parents found out and they constantly had to hide hickeys with long sleeves and collared jackets. They had so many close calls and numerous ripped shirts. Boys still got jealous and people still stared, but they were here, six months later. Six months later school was ending, just like the last lacrosse game just had. Scott and Issac had blown the other team away; it was an easy win. Allison couldn't come; she had said she had homework, but Erica didn't believe her. She was probably hunting, or anything but doing homework. She had promised to drive Erica home though; she'd pick her up after the game. So Erica went to the game with Lydia. After six months, Lydia still didn't_ love_ her, but she was too close to Allison to show any hate towards her girlfriend.

Erica had walked up wearing jeans shorts that might as well have been underwear and a tank top, even though it was only about fifty degrees outside. She was snacking on a blood red apple and Lydia took notice, wasting no time to comment, "What's with you and apples?"

Erica smirked, taking another bite, "The forbidden fruit tastes the sweetest, darling."

Lydia pretended like she didn't even hear Erica and continued watching the game. And that's how it went. They didn't say anything until they reached the parking lot. Cars moved in slow motion as everyone rushed to the exit at the same time. You could not see your breath and Lydia stood shivering in her jacket and sweats.

"So, how did you like the game?" Erica asked, trying to break the awkward silence between them.

"How are you liking my best friend?" She retaliated quickly.

Erica swallowed loudly, "I love her, you know."

"I know. That's the only reason I haven't kicked your ass."

Erica laughed as Allison black Corolla finally pulled up next to them. She rolled down the window as Erica slid in the passenger seat.

"Hey," Lydia grinned.

"Thanks for waiting with Erica."

"No problem. We had fun."

"Yeah," Erica nodded, although they hardly spoke except for snarky comments.

Allison drove fast, even though it was dark and the sky had begun to drizzle rain. She reached Erica's house and pulled in the gravel driveway. The keys were yanked from the ignition and they both unbuckled.

"Should I walk you to the door?"

"My parents aren't even home," Erica stated and things fell silent for a few moments. "What's wrong?" she asked into the silence.

Allison was quiet for a few more minutes before speaking, "Why do you like me so much?" Her eyes immediately became watery and she looked at her lap, sniffling as tears began to fall from the corners of her eyes.

Erica leaned over and wiped them away with her index finger, she tilted Allison's head up to where there eyes met. "This is about Scott isn't it? That's why you didn't come to the game."

Allison's gaze fell back to her lap and more tears cascaded down her cheeks. "How do you always know what's wrong?"

The corners of Erica's mouth twitched, "You're not some diary with scrawled pages that no one will ever read. I didn't have to pick the lock, you handed me the key. Besides," Erica said, pausing to run her tongue over the roof of her mouth, "I don't like you. I love you."

Allison's lips curled into a smile and she sealed their lips softly. Erica tasted like apples and smelled like sweet perfume and it was very inviting. Her body floated over the center of the car and into Erica's lap, but Erica had different ideas. She somehow managed to maneuver both of their bodies to the back seat. Her strong arms pressed Allison against the cold leather as they began to undress each other. Tears still spilled from Allison's eyes and Erica could taste the saltiness as she kissed her. Their bodies tangled together; hands intertwined and lips covered lips.

Allison pulled away from Erica's mouth and exhaled. She combed her fingers through her blonde hair for a moment, "Please," she whispered delicately as her fingers traveled to unhook Erica's bra.

In all of the time they had been together, Allison seemed to avoid having sex; making love, going all the way. Whatever you called it, she had definitely avoided it, so Erica wasn't protesting.

Allison carefully guided Erica's underwear down her sturdy legs. Erica removed hers as well and lifted the sports bra from her chest. Her hands lightly touched her brawny stomach and she sighed when their naked bodies touched each other. Allison felt her breasts, legs and butt; they explored each other. Erica's hands started to shake as they ran along Allison's bare back.

"What's a matter?" she murmured.

"It's my first time too, you know."

For a while they kissed each other and Allison stopped crying. Erica's body hovered over hers, and she eventually got the courage to place a finger inside of Allison. She gasped loudly and tugged their bodies closer. She felt every movement and touch and it sent her into euphoria. Their fingers lingered inside of each other; they took turns moving through each other's bodies. Allison took a chance to switch their positions and she took her turn gliding fingers in and out of Erica's core. Her whole body tightened around Allison and finger nails dug into her back. Allison collapsed, releasing herself from Erica. Her mouth traveled to kiss her shoulder, slowly making its way up to her jaw and then to the corners of her mouth. Erica kissed Allison neck, which soon became sucking and biting. When she felt Allison flinch above her, she instantly reminded herself to be gentle.

Allison's hand moved to touch her scar. She circled each tooth mark with the pad of her finger, tracing the circular indentation before drawing a line over her collar bone and to her heart. She brings her lips to the scar, "You can't heal scar," she breathes into her shoulder, "Trust me, I've tried." Allison lifts her head and stares into Erica's deep brown eyes. "I have so many scars; you just can't see them all."

Erica smiles softly and leans up to kiss her, "I can taste them. You gave me the key remember?"

An hour passes, nothing else is said. The only thing you can hear is the light patter of rain against the side of the car and the smacking of lips. When they both get too tired to continue they pull on their clothes and walk to the front door. Erica pulls Allison in for one more sloppy kiss.

"You are beautiful," she says.

And Allison believes her.


End file.
